SanjixAlice
by DaWorldIsMahne
Summary: Alice is a character that my friend made. Some lemon in it. First time writing!


This is my first fanfic and first lemon. Go easy on the comments please! If you're under 18, go away and do something better then reading this.

**Alice POV**

"Sanji-kun?" Alice popped her head in his room. "Hello? You wanted to see me?"

Sanji came out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel.

Alice turned beetroot red, she never saw anyone else besides her brothers topless, so this simply made her flustered.

"Sanji-kun, please wear something!" she said, turning her head away and looking at the opposite direction.

Using this chance, Sanji pinned Alice against the wall in a swift movement, nudging his leg in between her legs.

"Stop it Sanji-kun. Please- Ah!"

Alice gasped as Sanji took off all her clothes and inspected her body. Fragile body, beautiful orbs waiting to be touched, an innocent body. It was what every man would ask for.

"That's not a bad body shape for a 17-year old you know, this is actually turning me on."

She tried to cover her body as much as she can. "Pervert!" She tried to push him away but her body wasn't exactly made for men like Sanji. Alice took her last resort. She took a deep breath. "LUFFY ONII-SAMA! ACE ONII-SAMA! SAVE ME!" Sanji heard swearing and two people thundering down the stairs.

"Huh… You have the guts to do that, but my door is made out of sea stone, now it's bolted and locked and I have Zoro's swords with me in this room so there's no one who can save you now."

"Please Sanji-kun, don't do this…"

"I have to show you that you're mine and that you can't go out with that marimo-head. Dammit. I can't believe I lost to that guy."

"Luffy onii-sama and Ace onii-sama gave me permission though…"

"Be quiet! Now shall we start the fun?"

Sanji put his rape face on and kissed Alice. He forcefully put his tongue in her mouth, kissed passionately and pushed her down onto his bed.

_No… Sanji-kun… What are you doing? Stop it!_

**Luffy and Ace POV**

"Dammit! Was that Alice just now?" Luffy shouted to Ace while bumping down the stairs.

"Probably, I heard it from your cook's room." Ace replied to the bundle of limbs next to him.

L: "Shit. Who knows what Sanji is doing to her."

They moved to the bottom and stopped in front of the door.

L: "Okay so all we have to do is bash down that door right?"

A: "Pretty much"

L: "Okay, so _Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!_"

As soon as he touched the door, he powers faded and collapsed.

A: "What the hell? It's probably Sea Stone."

L: "We should go to Zoro and ask him to cut the door down. They're going out after all."

A: "Quickly, we have to save Alice."

**Alice POV**

He moved down slowly, stopping at the valley between her breasts. He latched onto one nipple and pinched the other, rewarded with moans from Alice.

_I heard Luffy onii-sama shout just then… Did he come? I can't really do anything… What is this feeling? It feels painful but so good. I want him to stop but my body isn't listening. Wait… am I getting wet?_

Sanji realised that she was rubbing her legs.

"Oh? You want attention at the bottom half? I will gladly do it."

"W-W-Wait Sa-Sanji-kun… I n-never said th-tha-that," Alice stuttered.

"Your body says otherwise" Sanji stated as he moved down to smell the heavenly fragrance of her womanhood. He licked her clit and sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Alice bit her lip and gasped.

"You're enjoying this right? Let's see what happens if I do this." He stuck his tongue in her pussy and swirled it around.

**Zoro POV**

The green-haired swordsman looked out to the sea, thinking about Alice.

_She's so innocent and gets scared easily. It makes my job as a boyfriend easier. I can't believe Luffy and Ace said 'yes' without hesitation when we asked._

His thoughts were interrupted by Ace followed by Luffy

"Alice… Sanji's bedroom… Needs help…" panted Ace

"I have to complain about this hotel having all these stairs…" wheezed Luffy.

This was sufficient information to get the gears in Zoro's brain working. He instinctively reached for his swords but discovered it wasn't there.

_DAMN THAT LOVE-COOK!_

**Alice POV**

Alice moaned as the feeling of his tongue went through the folds of her pussy. Just when Alice felt like something was coming, Sanji stopped. For some reason, Alice felt disappointed. She noticed that Sanji has been silent for a while.

"Sanji-kun, are you okay?" she whispered for a moment but realised a large thing was sticking out of the towel, all hard and erect.

_So this is what Zoro wanted to do, two naked bodies together making love… Is this… sex?_

"I'm going in!" said Sanji as he laid her facing him.

"Ahhn!"

Sanji's little friend went in slowly, stopping at her hymen.

"This is when you're officially mine!" he grunted as he slammed it all in.

Alice screamed and tears welled in her green eyes.

_If this is what Zoro wants… then I don't want to do it!_

"You're so tight Alice."

_Sanji-kun, please stop this… Please…_

Sanji pumped in and out, occasionally giving her nipples a tweak or two. He was like a demon, showing no mercy on how he treated her.

"I'm almost ready to cum. You should get ready to get a Sanji jr."

White sperm blasted inside the walls of Alice, some leaking out of her abused pussy.

"I hope you enjoyed it Alice"

"LEAVE…"

Sanji felt a sudden drop of the temperature.

"ME…"

Wind suddenly started whipping his hair.

"ALONE…"

Sanji turned around in time to see Alice about to use her Haoshoku Haki.

"YOU PERVERT!"

A shockwave shook the whole ship. He fainted and started frothing at the mouth, hopefully regretting his actions.

Alice grabbed the door handle and crawled out. She took a few steps but suddenly her body gave way. The last thing she remembered seeing was Zoro…

**The Little Rescue Team POV**

They ran from room to room, looking for Zoro's swords and slowly reaching the bottom.

Zoro: Who knows what that perverted alien is doing to Alice.

Luffy: I don't want to find out.

Ace: You've got to find out if you want to beat him up later on.

L: I guess so… Ah! We're at the bottom already!

The trio felt wind blowing from Sanji's room.

A: Oi oi... Did Alice use her Haki again?

L: I hope not… Last time though, she made a good meal out of the animals for us… and she was 7!

Z: She uses Haki?

A: Tip for you Zoro 'cause you're dating her. Never…

L: Ever…

A: Make her angry. We learnt it the hard way.

L: Although, we would beat you up first and then throw your carcass to the Sea Kings.

Z: Wha- Wait, the door opened!

The three watched a naked figure weakly crawl out of the room and collapse.

A, L & Z: Alice!

L: What just happened?

A: She got raped by your cook.

Z: Can I kill him?

L: Don't… Oh wait, Alice's cooking tastes better than his so yeah you can kill him.

Nami: Hiya everybody. I heard some commotion so I came ou- OH MY GOD! What happened to Alice?

Z: Take him to Chopper, he should fix her up…

A, L & Z: Now… What to do with him…

Purple flames appeared behind them and only their red eyes could be seen which stood out of their black bodies. The last thing Nami heard before leaving was Sanji begging for his life.

**Alice POV**

Alice tried to open her eye but couldn't, the best she could do was listen to the murky voices that sounded familiar.

"Is she awake yet Chopper"

"Wait a bit please Nami. I'm worried as well. The best we could do is to wait for her recovery"

"Well obviously you should be worried, if you weren't, I would have chucked you into the sea by now."

"Zoro, please don't chuck me into the sea. Please!"

"Don't do that! We would lose our humorous doctor. Right, Ace?"

"Guess so."

"'Guess so'?! Is that how much you care about me?"

"Calm down Chopper, you're the one who told us that we shouldn't stress the patient."

"Oh yeah… I can't believe Sanji could do such a thing…"

At the sound of his name, she jolted up.

"Oh? She is alright!" Ace grinned and patted Luffy.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're body is okay but you're probably emotionally hurt right?" Chopper asked, still going on about her injuries.

Zoro gave a loud cough which was obvious to the people to get out and that they could talk to her later.

"Bye-bye Alice!" Chopper waved goodbye and hurried out.

"Get better!" Nami waited for the duo to walk out but they didn't.

"I'm going after Zoro."

"I am Luffy!"

"You guys go since you're her brothers then!" Nami shouted hitting them both on the heads.

"Okay" They both whimpered.

"Zoro! I'm so happy that you're here!" Alice started to cry and hugged him tight.

"There, there"

DA END OF DA STORY!

DWIM: Please write some comments on how I could improve!

MKJ (ma friend): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What the hell is this!

DWIM: It's a story about your character Alice...

MKJ: This freakin' thing has lemon in it!

DWIM: So...

MKJ: I said you can use her but not like this! Are you some kind of pervert?

DWIM: Yup.

MKJ: _So damn straightforward..._

DWIM: Why are you here anyways?

MKJ: You told me you made an account and I came here and found this!

DWIM: Did I?

MKJ: Yes!

Note: This actually happened but just before I published it. I convinced MKJ with my hard work. I kinda scarred her when I made her read this. :P


End file.
